A Pretty Little Christmas
by ShadowhunterWithBite
Summary: How do the girls spend their christmas now they're happily married with children.  My first fanfic
1. A Christmas Tradition

"Beep, beep, beep, beep," came the shrill sound of Hanna's alarm clock which she had forgotten to unset from the morning before. She groaned as she reached her arm out from under the warm covers to turn it off, after which she curled back up on her side. Shortly afterwards a warm arm wrapped around her waist,

"Morning," Caleb whispered in her ear, Hanna turned into him taking in his familiar scent,

"Mmm morning," she replied and they lay that way together, Caleb holding Hanna protectively in his arms until,

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," yelled their 5 year old daughter Roxanne as she ran into their room and began jumping on their bed, shortly followed by Kyle, their 7 year old son, who stood in the doorway and shouted,

"It's ," like the popular festive hit.

"Okay Roxy we're awake," Hanna said watching her excited daughter still jumping up and down,

"Come here you," Caleb said sitting up and pulling Roxy in a heap on the bed tickling her. Kyle walked in from the doorway,

"Ha-ha dad got you," he teased Roxy, but he came too close and Caleb grabbed him around the waist too.

"No!" Kyle screeched wiggling away to Hanna's side of the bed, but Hanna grabbed him in a bear hug,

"Ah but now your gonna get wet sloppy mummy kisses," she said kissing his cheek. Kyle laughed,

"Mum, stop it," he said still laughing,

"So who wants to go downstairs and see what Santa bought for them?" Caleb asked,

"I do! I do!" Shouted both children, scrambling off the bed, running out of the room and down the stairs, Hanna and Caleb followed in their dressing gowns.

At the bottom of the stairs Caleb stopped Hanna and kissed her passionately,

"Merry Christmas," she whispered,

"Merry Christmas," Caleb whispered back, kissing her again,

"Come on!" Called Roxy from the living room where she and Kyle were waiting for their parents in order to open their presents.

30 minutes later and a very happy Roxy and Kyle sat in the living room playing with their new toys, while a dressed and ready Hanna was in the kitchen putting the turkey in the oven, as she closed the oven door Caleb descended the stairs, also ready and joined her in the kitchen.

"What can I do?" He asked rubbing his hands together,

"You can get your kids out of the living room and back upstairs to get ready," a stressing Hanna replied as she collected a variety of vegetables from the refrigerator. Caleb laughed,  
>"So they're my kids this morning and not ours?" He asked, Hanna didn't laugh,<p>

"I've asked them enough times," she told him,

"I have enough to do today," she added. Just then the doorbell rang,

"Mum's here, thank god," Hanna cried rushing for the door, as did her children. Kyle reached the door first opening it,

"Grandma Ashley," he beamed. Ashley bent down to give her grandson a hug,

"Happy Christmas Kyle," she greeted him,

"Happy Christmas," Kyle replied politely.

"Me too," Roxy called hugging Ashley too,

"Yes Roxy, you too," Ashley agreed.

Once the children were done they pulled her towards the living room,

"Come see what Santa got us," Roxy said pulling on Ashley's arm,

"In a moment sweetheart," she replied turning to her daughter,

"Merry Christmas my darling," she greeted her, pulling her into a hug,

"Merry Christmas mum," Hanna replied. Ashley turned to Caleb,

"Merry Christmas Ash," he greeted her as she hugged him too.

"Merry Christmas," she replied,

"Presents in the trunk?" He asked as she handed him the keys to her car, she nodded,

"Usual routine, I'll distract while you stash," Ashley laughed taking the children into the living room while Caleb got the presents from the car and hid them under the stairs.

A Christmas tradition.


	2. The Trifle

**Okay firstly I'm sorry that on chapter one (A Christmas Tradition) it says that Kyle says;**

"**It's " – clearly he's meant to scream Christmas like the song ****Merry Xmas Everybody by Slade. Just to clear that up lol. **

**Anyway thank you so much to those who have already read and reviewed :) I very much liked the idea of creating a number of one shot's for different holidays and it's something I am now considering but as I wrote 2 and a half chapters for this fanfic at work on Tuesday I will continue with this one for now. **

**However updates will only come when I get time at work to write :) such as the weekends and the odd quiet day in the week, for this reason I can't guarantee a daily update, possibly weekly but again I'm not promising anything. **

**Anyway on with chapter two. **

The Trifle

A few hours later Hanna and Ashley were preparing dinner, while Caleb was hooking up Kyle's new playstation to the TV. Roxy was dancing around in the kitchen wearing her new party dress, she shot across the kitchen and into the hallway when the doorbell rung,

"Merry Christmas," she said as she pulled the door open, Aria and Ezra laughed,

"Merry Christmas Roxy," Aria replied, Roxy blushed,

"Your bumps getting bigger Auntie Aria," Roxy observed. Aria placed her hands on her stomach,

"Your right," Aria replied with a wide smile.

"Roxy, don't keep them standing on the doorstep," Hanna called from the kitchen, Roxy stepped aside and allowed Aria, Ezra and their twin boys Elliot and Eric inside, Kyle appeared in the doorway to the living room,

"I got the new FIFA game," he told Elliot and Eric,

"Cool!" They both replied and ran into the living room with Kyle. Ezra followed and from the hallway Aria could hear he and Caleb greet one another, Aria walked through to the kitchen to see if she could lend Hanna a hand with anything.

Next to arrive was Spencer and Toby with their 8 year old son Jacob and their 6 year old daughter Megan. Roxy opened the door again, she beamed at Megan,  
>"You're here! I got the new Barbie dream house from Santa," she told her taking her hand, Megan laughed and the two girls ran into the living room.<p>

"Santa isn't real," Jacob mumbled, Toby knelt down beside his son,

"Jake, I know you're upset…" he began,

"I'm just too old to believe it anymore," Jacob insisted,

"I mean it's impossible for one man to deliver presents to all the kids in the world in just one night," he added. Spencer had closed the front door behind them,  
>"Please don't ruin it for the others though Jake," she asked him,<p>

"Okay Mum," Jake replied.

"Come on," Toby said, taking his son through to the living room,  
>"Let's see what the boys are up to," he suggested.<p>

In the kitchen Aria, Ashley and Hanna greeted Spencer,

"We have a problem," Spencer told them once the hugs and Merry Christmas's had been exchanged, Hanna began to panic,

"Emily's still bringing trifle for dessert isn't she?" She asked, Spencer laughed,  
>"Yes. But Jake no longer believes in Santa," she told them,<p>

"I've asked him not to say anything to the others, but just a heads up," she finished.

"Wow Spence," Aria spoke up,  
>"He's younger than you were when you worked it out," she stated, Spencer nodded,<p>

"Are we just waiting for Emily," she asked,  
>"Yes," Hanna answered her.<p>

"What about Caleb's mum?" Aria asked,  
>"We're going to Cali in a few days time to celebrate Christmas with her and the rest of Caleb's family," Hanna explained,<br>"But your back in time for my new year's party?" Spencer interrupted, Hanna nodded,

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Emily and her trifle arrived around 20 minutes later, along with Maya and their 3 year old daughter Grace whom they had adopted a few months before, and today they were celebrating her first Christmas with them.

When the doorbell rang Hanna rushed to the door, but Roxy beat her to it, just as Hanna feared, she didn't want Emily's trifle to end up on the floor or they would have no dessert. But as Hanna reached the hallway Roxy already had the bowl of trifle in her hands,

"I'll take it to the kitchen," she was saying in an attempt to act grown up and began to run down the hallway, but Caleb knowing his daughter well came from the living room,

"Whoa Roxy, slow down," he told her and she did as she was told, she reached Hanna in the doorway,  
>"Here Mum," she said, holding out the bowl of trifle to her.<p>

"Thanks sweetie," Hanna replied with a smile taking the bowl from her, she looked over at Caleb who just winked at her.


	3. Christmas Dinner

**Hey all. **

**Thanks for the reviews, following and favourite-ing.**

**It's great to know that you're enjoying this story :) **

**This chapter is only short but I'm trying to include every aspect of Christmas day chapter by chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Three

At The Dinner Table

At 2 o'clock everyone sat down at the table for Christmas lunch – Hanna bought in the turkey and placed it at the head of the table in front of Caleb for him to carve. As he carved Hanna placed the meat on each person's plate as they helped themselves to the vegetables, stuffing etc.

"Do I have to eat the brussel sprouts?" Eric asked his mother as she added a few to his plate,  
>"They're only small one's and it's only 3," Aria replied adding the brussels to Elliot's plate too.<p>

"Kyle eats his brussels," Ezra told the boys who were both pulling disgusted faces.

"That's what they think," Kyle whispered to Eric,  
>"I put them in my lap and then in the bin afterwards," he added, sharing his secret. Eric laughed.<p>

Afterwards everyone complimented Hanna on how good it was while the kids went back into the living room to play. Ashley had volunteered to load the dishwasher to allow the others to continue talking at the dinner table.

"So whose turn is it next year?" Spencer asked having hosted the year before,

"Aria's," Emily piped up,

"Thanks Em," Aria replied,

"I hate cooking," she added.

"So it'll be Ezra's turn then," Caleb joked, they all laughed,  
>"That's exactly right," Ezra agreed.<p>

"Maybe you should do it one year Toby," Spencer suggested with a laugh,  
>"As long as everyone's okay with take away," he joked,<p>

"Come on Tobs, even I can do better than that," Caleb told him,  
>"As long as everyone likes beans on toast," Hanna told them, they were all laughing when Roxy and Megan ran into the room.<p>

"Can we open presents now," Megan asked no one in particular, Roxy pulled on Caleb's arm as she knew that he'd hidden them all,

"Please Daddy," she begged.

Caleb smiled at his daughter as the others began to get up from the table to join the children in the living room to begin yet another Christmas tradition.

The Scavenger Hunt.


	4. The Scavenger Hunt

**Sorry I haven't updated this in so long.**

**I've been concentrating on my other Haleb story, which you all seem to be enjoying, which is great :)**

**But I felt bad for those of you who read this story and not the other and figured it was time to give you an update so here you are.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Four

The Scavenger Hunt.

"Step inside and have a good scrubby, or you will be very grubby," Kyle read aloud,  
>"Shower!" Roxy shouted taking off out of the living room, followed by the rest of the children,<p>

"Remember to bring it here before you read it," Aria encouraged.

"Scrubby?" Hanna asked Caleb once they were gone,

"I'm running out of ideas, we've been doing this for 3 years now," he defended himself,

"If you can do better be my guest," he added.

"I suppose it's better than 'where did Aunt Hanna hide when Granny Ashley almost caught Uncle Caleb in the house,'" Emily joked,

"Which time?" Hanna asked, thankful that her mother was still in the kitchen as they all laughed.

They were interrupted by the children running down the stairs like a herd of elephants with the next clue, another three later and the children dove into the cupboard under the stairs for their presents and began dragging the five present bags into the living room. There they emptied each bag and carefully read each label, dishing out the presents to their owners, each pile consisted of presents from each of the couples, Ashley and the children.

Also in each pile was a present to and from each partner, so as everyone began happily opening their presents Emily received a diamond water resistant watch from Maya, while Emily bought Maya a sky diving experience as she knew that she has always wanted to go.

Spencer was overjoyed to receive a weekend spa retreat from Toby (for the two of them of course) as he felt she still worked way too hard and deserved some real time to relax, while Spencer got Toby a whole new tool kit, which he had looked at buying himself a few months before.

Aria received a kindle from Ezra and everyone laughed lovingly when Aria had also bought one for Ezra.

Hanna had bought Caleb an array of gadgets which she had found online, some of which looked far too complicated for her to understand, while Hanna received a limited edition Tresor Paris bracelet from Caleb, Hanna gasped,

"Oh Caleb, these are all the rage at the moment, how did you know?" She asked kissing him happily,

"You aren't married to the queen of fashion without learning a thing or two," he replied.

**I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to concentrate on the presents they got for each other without going into too much detail.**

**The next chapter is going to be longer and will be about the presents the children receive from their parents and the others, as well as the group playing some more games.**

**At least I think that's what it will be about once I write it.**

**Anyway please read and review. :)**


End file.
